


A Tantalizing Tasing

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Fetish, Huge Breasts, Immobilizing Sizes, Labia Expansion, Lip Expansion, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the fourth day of Bio's new perv reality:Huge Nora Tits!This story is an example of 'do something if you come up with it first before someone else does it', because this would not be the first example of 'Nora Valkyrie uses electricity to expand herself to immobilizing sizes'. But I think this is still a unique, fun take on it, and I wanted to give some big love to Nora.
Kudos: 10





	A Tantalizing Tasing

Ren stared plainly at the small package placed outside of their dorm room. He opened it up, and the athletic young man turned to his partner, presenting the box to her.

"Nora, a box came for you. Did you order something?" he asked. Nora looked up at the ceiling, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Huh. No, I don't think… oh! Wait! It's here?! Oh, finally. Let me see!" The energetic young woman snatched the box out of Ren's hands and looked at the names on it. "Yeheheheheesssss, this is it. Okay, Ren, you can go now," she said, motioning him towards the door.

"What, uh, I thought we were going to go eat dinner? Your words were, quote, 'I want to eat a burger the size of my head, on top of a pizza the size of my torso.'"

"Yeah yeah but this is more important, move, move, Nora's got things to do," the orange-haired woman said as she pushed Ren out the door. He kept trying to stop his momentum as Nora shoved, but she was simply far stronger than him even on a bad day. "Come back in an hour. No, two hours."

"Nora, what's going on? Is it-"

"It's fine! Leave!" Nora closed the door, leaving her by herself in their room. She giggled maniacally as Ren decided to go eat by himself. It was very worrisome for Nora to turn down a meal of any sorts, but if she was that serious about it, Ren figured it was important. Nora took her box and tore into it, revealing one single item inside.

"Yes… Atlas Military-Grade, High-Voltage 100,000 Volt Professional Stun Gun." It was sealed in its own leather holster that Nora nearly ripped trying to get to the actual goods inside. The smooth, metallic finish had its product name engraved on the side, with two grips on either end to squeeze. If that was done and the trigger was pressed, anyone on the other side would receive a gigantic jolt of electricity that would put them out of commission.

If, of course, that person was anyone other than Nora Valkyrie.

She was surprised by her own trepidation as she sat down on her bed and held the device in her hands. Perhaps it was just anticipation, or a bit of unsuredness in where to shock herself first. Eventually, she lifted up her short, black shirt a few inches, and pressed the taser into her stomach. Nora couldn't stop herself from salivating and getting a bit red in the face before she pulled the trigger.

"Nnghgghah!" she gasped in an absolutely blissful moan. She only maintained contact for a brief second or two before letting go. Even in her wildest dreams, she hadn't imagined it would have felt so good. Her perky nipples were hard as could be, feeling like pink thimbles were poking into her shirt. She shivered as she slowly came down from the literal buzz. Her semblance was very situational. If her opponent didn't make use of electricity in any way she couldn't benefit from the strength increase it provided her. But more than the boost of strength, Nora relished how amazing it felt to get a surge of lightning coursing through her body.

"Mmngh, okay," Nora stated to herself before giving her belly another shock. She leaned back into the bed and moaned right up towards the ceiling. Her toes curled in her socks as the amazing tingle washed through her. Her womanhood felt like it was glowing. Another shock like that and the front of her pink, lightning bolt-studded shorts would get moist. "Oh, yeah. This was so worth it." So what if she had to take out a loan from Weiss? And would likely not pay it off for another year?

"Mama's buttons are looking ready to burst," Nora joked as she pinched one of her nipples through the dark fabric. They were quite literally throbbing. She was so aroused that her boobs actually looked bigger. Then again, she thought, her shirt in general felt tighter than normal. Putting the thought aside for the moment, Nora tased herself again. She squirmed on the bedspread, messing up the neat folds Ren had put in, just so she could spasm with glee all over. Each time she was managing to keep a firmer hold on the taser to keep the blast lasting for a bit longer.

"Ooooh, baby yes! Come to mama!" she cried out. Nora clenched her thighs together as she felt a burst go through her womanhood. It was a damn good climax for one that came so easily and quickly. She panted a bit as she rested her head on the pillow, and stared down at her shorts. At least, she tried to, before realizing her bust was in the way. Which was known to happen sometimes, but only if the object was really small. She was busty, but not the bustiest. But as she looked at her chest gently moving up and down with her breaths, Nora realized her boobs were definitely swollen.

"Thaaaat's new." She only used one hand to massage her melons, not wanting to let go of her new toy. But they were absolutely bigger than normal. They surpassed Yang's at least and the blonde tended to look like she was smuggling coconuts in her top. Now Nora surpassed her chesty friend's rack, by at least a couple sizes.

"Hmmm." It wasn't like she was going to stop at three self-tases anyway, but Nora now felt like experimenting a bit with her next one. She took the device and placed it right against her right boob. When she fired it, once more an amazing sensation ripped through her body. She would have struggled immensely to tell anyone how good it felt. Every part of her body that could feel pleasure did so at once, magnified ten times over what should be reasonable at least.

Nora grit her teeth as she pushed it deeper into her boob. However, even when she stopped trying to push the device into her bosom, she felt more of her breast flesh squish around the electrodes. She was able to watch her breasts expand the more electricity she pumped into her system, inching outward. Her nipples were swelling as well, poking larger indents into her shirt which now felt far too small on her frame. After a second orgasm in only two minutes, Nora took a deep breath and looked down at her breasts. Now each melon was nearly the size of her head. She finally let go of her toy just to hold them, and felt how much they overflowed her palms. The young woman shivered and gave a lick of her lips as she squeezed them joyfully, not at all distressed by this new discovery.

Her shirt had always exposed a tiny bit of her midsection. Now that it was being used to wrap around her chest, only an inch of fabric hung down below her bust. This was a good size, Nora figured. But why stop there, when her taser had so many more uses built into it? So after one more deep breath, Nora tased herself again. This time she began to laugh as she watched her tits expand. After another two inches a rip formed right in the middle of her favorite shirt, but it was a small price to pay for sensations this grand. As the rip spread, so did Nora's hooters, squishing into her free hand as she molested herself with eagerness. 

"Mmmngh, hahh, guh, yeahhh, grow for me," she cooed, salivating at the sight of the rip getting bigger. It was triggering something primal and insatiable in Nora. She only gave herself a momentary pause before shocking her tits yet again. At that explosion of sensation her shirt tore off entirely, with her breasts rocketing outward to easily reach the size of fully-inflated basketballs. They made a wet slap as they hit her toned torso, with her perspiration making them glisten under the lights of her bedroom. 

"Hehehehehehehe. Well, this is now my favorite thing." She mentally pushed 'maple syrup' down to second place and readied herself for the next blow. Her fingers squeezed the taser as tight as she could go and held it in place right against her nipple. The pulsating pink nub acting like a miniature lightning rod. It sucked in the electricity and used that power to fuel its growth. Her laughter became more manic as her system overloaded with how much electricity she was taking in. The speed of growth to her breasts increased, to the point she felt the lowest curves of them rub against her top abdominal muscles in just a few seconds. Then as one hand went to massage her stomach, she felt her tits swell out further, and further still, until her six pack was barely visible at all.

"Guh, hehehe… Thaaaat's awesome," she moaned, placing a hand down by her shorts. They were soaked, after what was now the third orgasm. Her fingers sunk underneath the fabric and felt how hot her pussy was, and how her thighs had become sticky and warm. Nora's trigger-finger couldn't help but fire once again, this time with the taser held limply by her side. She gasped and clenched her jaw shut with joy as the ecstasy washed through her once again. The volts went right into her hips and through her body, making this orgasm feel even more explosive than the last ones from the proximity to her actual labia.

"Nnngngh, yessss, more pleeeease," she giggled, zapping herself a few more times in quick short bursts just to tease herself. Nora rolled around on the bed, until she was on her stomach. Her breasts had become so enormous that they pushed her up, taller than the pillow, even with how much she squished into them. There was easily enough titflesh for her to rest her head on as she constantly jabbed herself right above her backside. It was only after she'd brought herself to yet another orgasm that she heard her shorts rip.

"Ooooh~" Nora's eyes widened in anticipation at what she might see as she turned her head around. Sticking out behind her, through a break in her pink shorts, were two jiggly butt cheeks that wobbled as she wagged her hips to and fro. "Ooookay, I think I'm getting it now," she reasoned, before taking aim and shocking herself right on her left butt cheek. "Guhguhguhguhguh," she groaned, feeling the bouncing of her bum accelerate. All 100,000 volts coursing through her muscles made her cheeks clap, constantly clenching and unclenching with force. As more fat piled on to each sphere, her unintentional twerking got louder and louder. It by no means was louder than her moans of bliss she'd been freely letting out, so Nora didn't have any concerns about people hearing.

Her breasts were still growing, just not as much as they were when she had the taser directly on them. So Nora was allowing her ass to catch up to some extent. More of her cheeks were exposed as the shorts gave way to the billowing dough underneath, while her useless panties were wedged in her backside like a thong. The way she was posed, with her ass right towards the door, wiggling, she was practically begging to get fucked. Frankly she wouldn't have minded, but she also would have been sorely tempted to tase herself again while getting plowed in the butt, and that might not have ended well for her partner.

"Then agaaaain," she moaned, laughing at her own dumb idea. "'Died while fucking the bustiest, fattest ass huntress' would be a preeeeetty good tombstone!" Once more she climaxed while shocking her tush, feeling the cheeks slap together as she pushed the scraps of her shorts off. The panties remained in place. She found the way they rubbed into her cheeks and gave her a wedgie in the front only added to her pleasure. Compared to the intensity of the taser-induced bliss, it was like saying a glass of water added to a pool's worth of fluid, but more couldn't hurt.

She laid on her back once again and brought the taser up between her boobs. Nora gave it a kiss, wanting to thank it for being so awesome, and in the process pulled the trigger again. She may have been interested to see what happened and wasn't disappointed with the results. The huntress felt her breasts and butt tingle once again as they inched out a bit, but the bulk of the growth sensation rested in her lips. A moan left her mouth as her kissers became significantly juicier. It felt like she was making out with a god of thunder as she kept the trigger pressed until her finger got a bit sore.

"Mmmm, wow!" Nora ran her tongue across her new, enhanced suckers and tittered with glee. Her bedspread was in desperate need of a wash after all the times she'd climaxed over it, but she was more focused on rubbing her new lips and rubbing the sensitive mounds as much as she could. "Muh wips are a bid big now huh, hehehe. All dis gwowth is making my thundercwouds wook small! Wet's fix that." As expected her speech was a bit mumbled thanks to her lips swelling up where each one was thicker than a succulent hot dog. Her tongue ran in and out of them several times in quick succession before she gripped her taser with both hands and jammed it right into the lowest part of her breast.

"Ooooohhhhheeeeeee!" Nora sounded like she was vibrating as the jolts affected her body again. The pleasure from the inevitable orgasm was starting to get outpaced by how good it felt to have her body swell. Her breasts utterly eclipsed her torso, and they had enough heft in them to spill over the sides to squish into the mattress beneath her. Even then, she kept going, needing to adjust her tasing position to keep the focus on her knockers, as they began to hide her womanhood from sight. Despite all the orgasms she'd had with another to come soon, Nora still felt extremely horny. The young woman was desperate for someone to make her a sybian device that worked like this, allowing her to simply ride the high until batteries died.

"Ooooh, wait, yeah yeah yeah!" She was embarrassed not to have thought of the idea before. Nora turned off the taser for just a second, right before climax, and turned it around. Now the sensitive nub of her clitoris was primed between the two electrodes. If this had been her first move of the session, Nora might have paused. Instead she just let loose. There was a waterfall's worth of femcum that burst from her exposed womanhood as her labia swelled up like bread in an oven. They snapped the remains of her panties in two, leaving the strands stuck between her lower lips as they grew further engorged.

"Nnngh, hngnh, yeah, yeah, come da mama," she moaned, squeezing harder. Even the high-quality device didn't feel like it was enough to satisfy her now, she wanted bigger and quicker results. Nora eventually felt her clit touch both electrodes at once when there'd initially been a gap. Not only was her womanhood swelling, taking up more room between her thighs, but her clit had swollen out as well. Now it was the size of a marble and getting bigger with each burst. Nora's eyes rolled upward as she climaxed hard, again, likely bringing the bedspread to a point of being cummed on that was beyond salvaging.

After several more seconds of agonizingly-amazing growth of her womanhood, Nora's labis were each so big that she felt like someone's head could have fit between her lips. It unfortunately meant that her entrance had become just out of reach for her to hit with the taser, if she wanted to try just jamming it inside her. Instead, she went back to her boobs and let it fry her brain with how great it felt. Her eyes glazed over as new waves of growth coursed through her breasts. She watched them blorp out with several inches of growth at once. Her nipples stuck out even more prominently like little pylons, pink and huge. They were longer than cans of spray paint but wider than cereal bowls. 

"Mmfhghgh, mmnbllbl…" Her speech abilities were hampered further. Not just by the small little spurts of growth that kept hitting her mouth, but by the capacity for pleasure increasing with each tasing. The bigger her breasts got, the better they felt, and now that her labia was swollen and extra-sensitive the orgasms were more debilitating as well. A weaker woman would have passed out by now, but Nora was intent on going as long as possible.

That meant she stayed atop her bed even as it began to buckle from the weight of so much woman laying atop it. Her breasts cascaded down past her belly even further. Soon they reached her knees, and her thighs spread out to make room for the increasing size of her womanhood. Nora's honey pot seemed wetter than normal as well, with a clit more akin to a peach. The size of her ass grew more monstrous as it pushed her up in the bed. If her back wasn't consistently arching from the pleasurable shockwaves going through her, the fact that her ass was the size of two beachballs would have done it for her.

By the time Nora's boobs were big enough to reach her feet, she'd truly lost count of how many orgasms she'd had. Or if the bed had broken during the current one, or some time during the last several. Her body was pulsating with growth at a more rapid pace. Nora's vision grew blurry, signifying just how far gone she was with this new addictive pleasure. The taser got hot in her hands. It clearly wasn't meant to be used with such an impressive frequency, but she'd make sure to write them a good review if she was capable of reaching a keyboard by the time this was over. Nora's lips swelled out further, forcing her lips into a come-hither pout with the top lip brushing up against her nose, and her fat bottom sucker hanging to her chin.

It looked like she was no longer capable of turning around, with her breasts so huge that they were only a foot away from the ceiling. But Nora was incredibly strong, and having dosed herself with more electricity in one sitting than she'd ever absorbed in battle, that strength was magnified. She was able to lift herself out of bed long enough to swing her tits onto the floor. She needed more room for them to grow. If they'd kept inflating while under them she might have lost air and been unable to keep expanding, and she certainly didn't want that. A few seconds was all it took for her breasts to hit the center of the room, and for Nora to fall on top of them. After a few more shocks, each boob was bigger than the beds in the room, and began to shove them aside to make way for their own greatness.

Nora's booty was no small feat of squishiness either. Though her breasts were so massive that she no choice but to lay on them, her butt would have been a suitable compromise. It was like two huge, fleshy beanbags wobbling behind her. She kicked her feet up in the air, and the tiny sock-clad toes were capable of hitting her own ass with minimal effort. Her legs were spread fairly wide to make room for her meaty clam that rested against the underside of her bosom. It's sensitive pink folds exposed and waiting, making the carpet more of a mess with each climax she underwent. 

Her judgement hadn't been very good to start with, considering how this began. But it was gone entirely by the point her 'thunderclouds' were being pressed up against the walls. The idea that she could fill the room now seemed like a challenge, one she'd easily meet with a scant few more tases. Her noises of pleasure had become minimal. She had the stamina to keep going but her lips were so thick and squished together that it was too much effort, even for the massively-strong huntress. She felt one of her nipples, the length and girth of a stool, bump into a lamp and knock it over. The otherwise-spherical nature of her boobs was deformed as they flattened up against the walls, and Nora internally giggled as she wondered what that looked like.

It wasn't just her boobs that hit the walls. Despite being in the middle of the room when her growth undeniably went out of control, eventually her ass hit the wall as well. The two tremendous cheeks caused a few cracks to form, though smaller and less-enticing than her own crack. Thankfully, her breasts were also so malleable that they hit the ceiling before Nora's back did. The weight of her body was enough to sink into the midsection of her boobs, letting them cascade around her and squish into the top of the room first. Even with all of that, it seemed like Nora still wasn't satisfied. She went to go tase herself once more, but accidentally lost her grip.

"Mmmf?! Mmn-nghgh," she groaned. Nora grabbed her succulent upper lip with both hands, as it was now thicker than both arms put together and impeded her speech entirely. "Heyyy…. Someone…" She sounded drunk, from pleasure overloading her brain. Nora felt something press on her right breast.

"Nora? Nora!" She recognized Ren's voice. But she couldn't exactly help him open the door, thanks to her tit blocking it. But doors were meant to be broken, in her mind, and Ren figured that out as well. It seemed she hadn't just filled the room, she overfilled it, as she felt some excess flesh smack into Ren after he kicked the door to pieces. "...Nora?"

"Heyyy Wen," she managed to mumble by keeping a grip on her lips. "How was dinner, did you bring me something?" She heard a crinkled bag to indicate yes, he had. "Oooh, wicked. Hey try and squeeze in to get dat to me. Then, mmf, would you mind finding my taser? I fink it's still got some charge weft."


End file.
